


What Bilbo Did With A Snowed In Mountain Full of Bored Dwarves

by onestepatatime



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Any combo is possible. You chose the ideas and characters to use., Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime/pseuds/onestepatatime
Summary: Bilbo is going out of his hobbity mind with bored dwarves snowed in. He comes across 40 Snow Day Boredom Busters for Dwarves (amended from for Kids, but he'll never admit it. The maturity level is about the same). Chose an idea and the dwarf/dwarves/hobbits/elves/whatever that you would like to see try that idea. I'll be starting with #15 and a Bilbo/Thorin pairing. The only rule is that an idea can only be used once. I'll also be posting the directions if applicable so you can try these out at home.





	1. Boredom Buster Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Source for the list is the Mommypoppins website. You can get the recipes and directions for the projects here as well when you click on the highlighted idea links.  
> https://mommypoppins.com/kids/snow-day-boredom-busters-40-indoor-activities-when-the-kids-are-stuck-at-home
> 
> Legal disclaimer: All copyrights are owned by their respective owners. No profit is made from this work besides relief from boredom.

  1. Play [balloon tennis](https://mommypoppins.com/weework-activities-indoor-balloon-tennis).
  2. Try some [science experiments](https://mommypoppins.com/50-easy-science-experiments-kids-indoor-fun-educational).
  3. Make [hot chocolate on a stick](https://mommypoppins.com/weework-easy-hot-chocolate-on-a-stick).
  4. Whip up some [vanilla cinnamon steamers](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-recipe-vanilla-cinnamon-steamers).
  5. Create and launch [marshmallow catapults](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-activities-marshmallow-catapults).
  6. Set up a [game of indoor bowling](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-indoor-games-make-a-bowling-set).
  7. Craft [a toy parachute](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-crafts-make-a-toy-parachute)out of a plastic bag.
  8. Bake [a cake in a mug](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kid-recipes-3-no-fail-mug-cake-recipes), or cook slice and bake sugar cookies and then give the kids food markers to decorate them.
  9. Make [snowflake garlands](https://mommypoppins.com/weework-kids-craft-coffee-filter-snowflake-garlands).
  10. Get a [jump-start on your valentines](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-craft-easiest-homemade-valentines-cards-for-the-whole-class)or Easter egg prep.
  11. Create [snow paintings](https://mommypoppins.com/newyorkcitykids/snow-day-fun-snow-painting).
  12. Have an [indoor snowball fight](https://mommypoppins.com/content/announcing-weework-kids-crafts-series-free-daily-at-home-projects).
  13. Make [an ice lantern](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-craft-make-ice-lanterns).
  14. [Paint with salt](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-craft-easy-salt-painting).
  15. ~~Make your own~~[ ~~play dough~~](https://mommypoppins.com/weework-kids-craft-sensory-spice-play-dough) ~~.~~ ~~~~
  16. Collaborate on [story stones](https://mommypoppins.com/weework-kids-crafts-easy-story-stones)and spin some tales.
  17. Go against the grain and [make yogurt pops](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-recipe-blueberry-yogurt-pops).
  18. [Paint with bubbles](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-craft-bubble-painting).
  19. Craft [friendship bracelets](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-craft-recycled-t-shirt-friendship-bracelets)from last summer’s tees.
  20. Burn some energy [making butter](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kid-recipe-how-to-make-homemade-butter)like the olden days.
  21. Make [a toy slingshot](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-crafts-make-a-toy-slingshot).
  22. [Learn to code](https://mommypoppins.com/coding-kids-free-websites-teach-learn-programming).
  23. Create [homemade shrinky dinks](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-crafts-awesome-homemade-shrinky-dinks).
  24. Put on a play.
  25. Turn a pair of gloves into [a bunny puppet](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-crafts-clever-glove-bunny-puppet).
  26. [Freeze some ice suncatchers](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-craft-ice-suncatchers).
  27. Have an indoor picnic, or throw a fancy tea party.
  28. Make [marshmallow snowmen](https://mommypoppins.com/weework-make-mashmallow-snowman-treats).
  29. Set up a [laser beam maze](https://mommypoppins.com/kids/kids-mystery-party-games-and-ideas-for-a-kid-friendly-murder-mystery-party).
  30. Host a [living room campout](https://mommypoppins.com/kids/down-time-have-a-living-room-camp-out).
  31. Draw on the windows with dry-erase markers.
  32. Print [snowman stationery](https://mommypoppins.com/weework-kids-craft-easy-handmade-thumbprint-holiday-cards)and write letters.
  33. Paint a 3D snow scene with [homemade puff paint](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-craft-sensory-puff-paint).
  34. Make maple syrup candy by pouring boiled maple syrup onto snow.
  35. Throw some [apple chips in the oven](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kid-recipes-healthy-apple-pie-chips).
  36. Get messy with [DIY slime](https://www.pinterest.com/pagingfunmums/slime-silly-putty-goop/).
  37. [Set up a photo booth](https://mommypoppins.com/kids/how-to-make-a-free-photo-booth-for-a-kids-party).
  38. Get moving with some [indoor games](https://mommypoppins.com/newyorkcitykids/25-exercise-games-indoor-activities-for-kids).
  39. Make [clothespin animals](https://mommypoppins.com/content/weework-kids-craft-make-clothespin-creatures).



 


	2. #15 Bilbo/Thorin Lessons in What's Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Make your own play dough. Italicized words are from the website.  
> https://mommypoppins.com/weework-kids-craft-sensory-spice-play-dough

Bilbo hummed as he draped the overlarge table in the Company’s common room with large sheets of plastic. No need to get the table dirty with what he hoped was a good craft idea. He frowned as he set out six bowls of colored play dough. For being self-proclaimed crafters, dwarves got very bored very easily. Note: Loud, impatient, and wanting to seek out Erebor’s resident hobbit to do something about it.

“Oh well.” He huffed and left finish up the pink and orange mixtures waiting in his kitchen.

“Bilbo!” Thorin called as he came in. “What smells so good? You didn’t mention a snack. Bilbo?” The room was empty, though a roaring fire had been stoked. Why was the table covered in plastic? Did Bilbo really mean it when he threatened to treat the dwarves like children if they didn’t improve their table manners.

“Hmm.” Thorin sat down and pulled a bowl over. It spelled sort of like pumpkin pie, but was a rich blue in color. Strange, but Bilbo had cooked even odder things before. He wouldn’t ask what sushi was ever again.

“Thorin!” Bilbo screeched as he came in. “What are you doing?”

“Taste testing your latest culinary creation?” Thorin tried to sound appeasing. “It has way too much salt in it and it tastes nothing like pumpkin pie, more like…” What was a good description.

“More like play dough?” Bilbo’s eyebrow was arched as his foot taped. “Never mind.” He set the last two bowls in place.

“Yeah, that.” Thorin now had a blue tinge around his mouth.

“Bilbo, is it ready yet?” Kili and Fili came bursting in.

“Sort of. We need to go over the rules first.” Bilbo sigh as Thorin’s nephews laughed at his sheepish blue and blushing red face.

“Let me.” Kili’s face took on a wise expression as he set a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “Lesson #1 for Bilbo’s Fauntling Dough. You don’t eat it.”

“Do tell.” Thorin sigh as the rest of the Company came in with roars of laughter at his expense.

“Should have read the entire memo.” Dwalin shook his head as he began sculpting a war hammer with orange and red dough.

“At least no one is bored, and that was the objective of this project.” Bilbo huffed and wrestled the green bowl from Nori to begin making a sculpture of Bag End in spring. Dwarves!

 

_We make our dough in a stand mixer, but even if you mix it by hand it should only take about 5 minutes. Stored in an airtight container, this dough can last up to six months._

_Materials:_  
 _2 Cups All Purpose Flour_  
 _2 Tablespoons Vegetable Oil_  
 _1/2 Cups Salt_  
 _2 Tablespoons Cream of Tartar_  
 _1.5 Cups Boiling Water_  
 _Food Coloring (optional)_  
 _Pumpkin Pie Seasoning (to scent)_  
  
_1\. Mix the flour, salt, cream of tartar, pumpkin pie spice, and oil in a mixing bowl._  
 _2\. Pour the boiling water into the dry ingredients and stir continuously until it becomes a combined dough._  
 _4\. Allow to cool down, and knead it for a couple of minutes until all the stickiness is gone._

_If you don't have a premixed pumpkin spice mix, combine any of the following ingredients to create the same, or even a custom, spice mix: ground nutmeg, ground cloves, ground allspice, ground cinnamon._


End file.
